


[Fanart] Swing

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Series: Garcy October 2019 Fanart Collection [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, garcy, romantic or platonic - you pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: "And then the two of them simultaneously lifted their feet off the ground and sailed through the air in a circle."Fanfic-inspired drawing I did for Inktober Day 9 prompt, Swing.





	[Fanart] Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Can Teach You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735834) by [Burgundy_In_Chaucer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_In_Chaucer/pseuds/Burgundy_In_Chaucer). 

[ ](http://fav.me/ddhz0j9)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 9 for Inktober - Swing. Inspired by a scene in Burgundy_in_Chaucer's fic, "I Can Teach You".


End file.
